Matters of the Heart
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'The Darkest Night!' Legolas and Aragorn set out to find a cure for Seiren, leaving Aradia to care for the dying elf. Has A/L SLASH, but focuses on Aradia and Seiren! Finally updated!
1. Prologue

Note: Any unknown characters are mine! This story primarily focuses on Aradia and Ullin/Seiren, but Legolas and Aragorn will be in some of it. Shounen ai between L/A! Takes place + - 108 years after 'The Darkest Night', and contains a few spoilers for that story. Basically, everyone lived through it. The Hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf are dead (from old age). Someone pointed a typo where I wrote "… Elessar and Legolas currently swept…" instead of slept, so I had to repost it. *sweatdrops* Sorry about that.  
  
Matters of the Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Ullin patrolled through the dark hallways of the Elven kingdom of Mirkwood. He wore a blue shirt, with dark green leggings. His sword hung on his hip, and his long red hair hung loose for once, as he ensured the safety of the royal family.  
  
He'd already done his routine check near his king's room, where Elessar and Legolas currently slept, so Ullin headed silently towards the kitchen.  
  
A muffled sound coming from Princess Aradia's room stopped him cold in front of it.  
  
Ullin hesitated for a few moments before tapping on the door softly.  
  
The sound ceased, and the princess softly asked, "Who is it?" Her voice sounded strange.  
  
"Tis I, princess," Ullin said. "Are you all right?" He was concerned for her, for he was sworn to protect her above all else.  
  
"Come in," Aradia invited.  
  
Ullin opened the wooden door and entered.  
  
Aradia sat in a chair by the window. She turned to face the Elven guard.  
  
Her long, dark hair hung freely about her face, and she wore a pale blue nightgown, which hung below her knees. Her face was pale, and grief shone in her eyes, which were the exact shade of Aragorn's.  
  
"What is wrong, princess?" Ullin asked gently, as he crossed the room and took one of her small hands in his.  
  
"He's left me," Aradia told Ullin as she stood. The normally composed and strong daughter of Aragorn seemed lost for words. "Galen has left. He told me that he has fallen in love with someone else."  
  
"I'm so sorry, princess…" Ullin instinctively put his arms around the quavering young girl, who leaned into his embrace.  
  
A few tears dripped out of her eyes. "I suppose I was a fool for hoping that he might choose me," she said. Her composure completely shattered, as she began to cry against chest of the one person who understood how much she had loved Galen.  
  
Ullin held her tighter. "Everything will be all right, don't worry," he whispered. He ran one of his hands down Aradia's soft, silky dark hair. "Go ahead and cry. It will make you feel better."  
  
They stayed together for a few long moments, as Aradia struggled to stop weeping.  
  
"You must think me weak," Aradia said, with a half smile, as Ullin wiped her tears away.  
  
"No, princess," Ullin said gently. "You are strong and brave, just like your father. Tis not a weakness to cry for losing a loved one."  
  
Aradia smiled at her protector and her friend… The only one she confided in. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Ullin," she said gratefully.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, princess. I promise you that," Ullin told her earnestly.  
  
Aradia stayed in his warm arms, as tears came into her eyes once more. She knew that she was safe with him and that he would protect her with his life. Aradia also knew Ullin also would keep it a secret of how she cried this night when the one she loved had forsaken her for another without her asking him too. He was such a dear friend to her, and had always been there for as long as she could remember. Aradia couldn't imagine life without him.  
  
Ullin cradled the young girl against him, murmuring soothing words, as Aradia eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
He didn't know when his feelings had changed for the princess.  
  
As a child, Aradia had always insisted on tagging along with him. He'd been fond of the young girl, so he had amiably agreed to having her accompany him.  
  
Ullin was primarily her protector instead of his king's or Elessar's.  
  
It was he who had aided her when Aradia had difficultly mastering the use of weapons that both Elessar and Aragorn had wanted her to know how to use, in the event that she ever needed to defend herself as Aradia grew older.  
  
She was so like her mother, the dead Arwen, who was gone but never forgotten.  
  
It seemed that Aradia grew more like Arwen every day and became more beautiful.  
  
She was a perfect blend of Aragorn and Arwen, with their dark hair, Aragorn's dark grey eyes, and pale skin and ears just like her mother's.  
  
Aradia had nobility showing through her. She fought for what was fair and just, heedless of the consequences. With the quiet dignity and understanding that Arwen had possessed, as well as the determination of her father, Aradia would one day be a fine queen, Ullin knew.  
  
His feelings had changed through the years, growing from affection and loyalty to love and understanding.  
  
But he said not a word, for free of hurting Aradia or himself.  
  
The mere Captain of the royal Elven guards could never marry a princess. Even if he truly loved her. And even if he possessed magical powers, almost as powerful as Legolas's own.  
  
  
  
Even though he had played a major role in saving the lives of Legolas and Aragorn in the battle against Motarasu, Ullin asked for no recognition. It was enough for him that he returned the two lovers safely to Aradia.  
  
So the red-haired elf contented himself to be as close to her as he could, like tonight, as he comforted her.  
  
And it must be enough for him that he was Aradia's closest friend.  
  
The elf gently picked Aradia up and carried her to her bed. She was light in his arms, as he pulled the covers back and laid her down gently. Ullin covered her with the blankets, and smoothed them.  
  
His hand reached out of his own accord, as he gently touched Aradia's face, tracing the delicate features.  
  
'I will always be here, Aradia,' Ullin whispered softly in Elvish. 'And I will forever wait, in vain hope.' His brown eyes flashed amethyst for a moment, as he silently crossed the room and blew out the candles.  
  
Darkness fell, and Ullin soundlessly walked over to the door and shut it after leaving.  
  
Yes, Ullin would forever wait.  
  
And on the day that Aradia wed another, Ullin knew he would die of grief.  
  
But that was the price of love, which Ullin willingly accepted. He would love no other as he loved Aradia.  
  
As he continued his rounds, the red-haired elf was unaware that eyes had watched him in the princess's room.  
  
Two pairs of eyes, in fact.  
  
Emerald green, and dark grey.  
  
To be continued (maybe) 


	2. Hidden Love

Note: Any unknown characters are mine! This story primarily focuses on Aradia and Ullin/Seiren! I may or may not leave Gandalf dead… It just depends on what my muse tells me. Here's part 1 of the story. Also contains slash between Legolas/Aragorn.  
  
Hidden Love  
  
Part 1  
  
Aradia awoke slowly, blinking her grey eyes. They had change over the years, becoming a grey instead of a silvery-blue.  
  
She realized with a start that she must have fallen asleep in Ullin's arms, and he had put her in bed.  
  
A slight blush crept over her face as she thought of the handsome elf.  
  
Ullin was partly attractive to her because he was mysterious and secretive at times, but also because of how kind and gentle he was.  
  
Aradia sat up in her bed, and stood. She made her way over to her mirror and saw that her eyes were red from the tears she'd cried over Galen.  
  
Pain coursed through her, before she pushed it away.  
  
It was far better to have found out now instead of later, Aradia told herself.  
  
If Galen truly loved another, Aradia was happy for him.  
  
Love was a very precious thing, in her opinion.  
  
She had only to look at her father and sort-of stepfather to see that.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were the light of each other's life. They might quarrel over matters such as Aragorn treating Legolas as a child, but deep down, they were always there for each other.  
  
Legolas had patiently waited for Aragorn for years, even after Aradia's father had married Arwen. And he had consoled both Aragorn and Aradia over the loss of Arwen. He knew what it was to lose someone that you loved, for he had lost Aragorn.  
  
Aradia knew that her parents had not loved each other the way her father and Legolas loved each other. She had the gift of vision, and she had seen it to be so. Her father had been affectionate with her mother, but his heart had belonged to another.  
  
Aradia was able to be happy that they had found love together, and that they would be together forever.  
  
Yet, she wondered sometimes what her future held.  
  
If her father could live forever, Aradia would never become queen.  
  
It did not trouble her, for Aradia dearly loved her father. She was fond of Legolas as well.  
  
But must she always be alone? Wasn't there someone who could understand her and ease the loneliness away in her heart?  
  
Galen had done so, until he'd decided to marry another.  
  
The only other person who eased Aradia's pain was Ullin.  
  
He'd been there most of her life, from when she was five years old.  
  
Being five hundred years older than her, Ullin had treated her with kindness, and taken care of her when both Legolas and Aragorn were away together.  
  
A fond smile came to Aradia's lips, as she remembered how she had first met the red-haired elf.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Flashback Years Ago  
  
********************  
  
Aradia sat alone, silent tears running down her face.  
  
Her father was in Legolas's room, and Aradia could hear him yelling at the blonde elf, blaming him for what had happened to her mother.  
  
But it was my fault, Aradia silently cried. I wanted to go outside and play. Don't blame him, daddy.  
  
Aradia was startled suddenly when someone gently touched her shoulder.  
  
'Princess, are you all right?' a warm, soothing voice had questioned.  
  
Aradia looked at the red-haired figure, who had gentle brown eyes. He knelt before her, clad in green leggings and a blue shirt. Compassion showed in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Aradia asked, quivering, as tears dripped down her face. Her mother was gone. "Why did mommy have to go away and leave me alone?"  
  
He gently took her in his arms, and held her tightly.  
  
"Princess, sometimes the people we love have to go away. We may not like it, want it, or understand it, but it happens," the elf whispered softly. "But you are never alone. Your father and Legolas love you very much, and they will always be here for you."  
  
Aradia sniffled, as the male elf stood, wiping her tears away. "Who are you?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. A chain hung around his neck, and Aradia wondered what was on the chain.  
  
"My name is Ullin, princess. I'm the Captain of the Elven guards in Mirkwood," he told her. "Be strong, little one. There is much to live for, even when pain and sadness seek to bring us down," Ullin murmured.  
  
Aradia smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Ullin," she whispered.  
  
It was then that her grandfather had come to take her to Rivendell.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
************  
  
Present Day  
  
************  
  
Aradia smiled at the memory.  
  
She knew that someone, someday, would see the innate caring and goodness inside of Ullin, and would claim him for their own.  
  
Part of that made Aradia upset. Mainly the thought of someone else being with the red-haired elf, who was her closest friend, as well as her protector.  
  
Aradia shook her head.  
  
Why would someone like Ullin even consider loving her? What did she have that was remotely enough to attract him to her?  
  
Aradia felt that there was nothing special about her. She was who she was. Nothing could change that.  
  
She sank down in a chair, despair coursing over her.  
  
For Aradia knew that Ullin could never be hers, no matter how she desired it.  
  
And tears came once more.  
  
*********************  
  
In Another Room  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn lay intertwined on the bed, clad only with their leggings.  
  
'I told you that Ullin liked Aradia,' Legolas murmured in Elvish to his lover.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. 'Indeed, Legolas. But the question is, what do we do with the knowledge, love?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know… I rather think they would suit each other well,' Legolas mused. It had been he who'd taken Aragorn into the secret passageways of Mirkwood, to prove the truth of what he claimed. 'How would you feel about them being together, dear one?'  
  
Aragorn thought for a few moments. 'I wouldn't mind it so much, love, if he weren't five hundred years older than Aradia.'  
  
'Aragorn…' Legolas tsked at him. 'Look at the age difference between us, dear. I am older than you by centuries.'  
  
Aragorn smiled apologetically. 'It's just… Aradia is my baby girl, and I fear the day she will leave and strike out on her own.'  
  
Legolas took his lover in his arms. 'Ullin, or should I say Seiren, is skilled in magic and could protect Aradia,' he purred in Aragorn's ear.  
  
Aragorn startled him by chuckling softly. 'I know, I know. Does Aradia even know about Seiren?' he questioned suddenly.  
  
'I'd be surprised if she didn't,' Legolas said softly.  
  
Aragorn suddenly turned the tables on Legolas, and pinned the beautiful elf beneath him. He nipped at Legolas, and purposefully ran his tongue along the pointed ear.  
  
Legolas shivered involuntarily.  
  
'As long as he doesn't hurt her, I have no objections,' Aragorn murmured.  
  
Legolas smiled in triumph, as Aragorn ran his fingers through the blond locks, before he kissed his lover hard.  
  
'What are you planning to do?' Aragorn inquired, as he fondled the elf's fine, silky hair.  
  
Legolas laughed quietly. 'I shall send them to Rivendell together, love. Lord Elrond is far better than I at matchmaking, especially for his granddaughter.' He gasped involuntarily, as Aragorn's hands had began to travel down inside his leggings. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he whispered, 'We'll finish this conversation…'  
  
'…later…' Aragorn finished, as Legolas began to remove his leggings.  
  
To be continued 


	3. The Task At Hand

Note: All unknown characters are mine! This story focuses on a romance between Aradia and Ullin/Seiren. If you don't know who those two are, please read 'Return of the Fellowship' and 'The Darkest Night' for reference. Some A/L SLASH is in this fic, as well. Elvish speech is in ' '. Review if you want more chapters.  
  
The Task At Hand  
  
Part 2  
  
Seiren was in the stables, preparing his horse for a ride. He had not ridden his Elven stallion in a few days, and he did not wish for Seion to be unhappy. He stroked Seion's soft mane with his hands, and the horse whinnied in appreciation.  
  
'I know your eagerness, my friend. Let's go,' the elf said gently, his eyes a soft amethyst. It would do him some good to get out of the palace for awhile, and away from the one he loved. Seiren knew that he could not keep his secret from the princess forever, but so far he had been able to prevent her from finding out his true identity. Seiren sighed softly with longing. Why must he suffer so, Seiren wondered. He had suffered before, but this pain was a constant and grew worse every day.  
  
He shook his head and vaulted onto Seion's back, and they set off on a trot out of the palace, before setting off on a gallop. Seiren felt free and light as he rode, with his long hair whipping out behind him. For a short time, he was able to forget his troubles.  
  
Unknown to Seiren, Legolas and Aragorn were searching for him inside the palace. The Elven king decided to find Aradia, to see if she knew where Ullin had gone. Aragorn stood beside his lover as they knocked on Aradia's door.  
  
'Who is it?' Aradia's soft, gentle voice asked, using the Elvish tongue that she was fond of.  
  
'Your father,' Aragorn answered in Elvish. 'And Legolas.' Legolas elbowed Aragorn, a hint of annoyance in his green eyes at having his name spoken last. Aragorn smiled slyly, before he grabbed the smaller elf by the waist, kissing him hard.  
  
After moaning in pleasure, Legolas whispered, 'Aragorn, I do not believe this is the time or place for that…' His rebuke was gentle and loving, as he gazed at his lover.  
  
Aradia opened the door to see her father holding Legolas. 'Um… Did you want something, father?' She carefully avoided looking at the two who were now blushing. This wasn't the first time she had caught them in an awkward moment. She hid a smile.  
  
Legolas attempted to remove Aragorn's arms from around his waist. Aragorn blocked it for a few moments, before he let go, sternly reminding himself to stay focused.  
  
'Have you seen Ullin, Aradia?' Legolas questioned. He, Aragorn, and Aradia did not use their formal titles when they spoke to each other; it showed how closely the three cared for each other.  
  
Aradia thought for a few moments. 'He was off-duty today, and I believe that he went to the stables,' she said, as a small frown appeared on her face.  
  
'What's wrong, my princess?' Aragorn asked affectionately.  
  
'Ullin seemed… to not be himself. He was distracted before he left, and muttering something under his breath,' Aradia told her father. 'Something troubled him, but I do not know what.'  
  
Legolas frowned as well. 'How long ago did he leave?'  
  
'Just a few minutes ago.' Aradia's grey eyes met Legolas's green ones. 'Do you intend to go after him?'  
  
Legolas nodded. 'He is a good friend, and I do not wish him to be out alone. Tis not safe at this time.'  
  
'Then I shall come with,' Aragorn proclaimed.  
  
Aradia asked quietly, 'Can I come as well?'  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a look, before Aragorn nodded slowly to his lover.  
  
'You would do better to pack a small travel bag, Aradia,' Legolas said gently. 'As soon as Ullin is back and packs a few of his own belongings, he is to escort you to Rivendell.'  
  
Joy shone in Aradia's eyes at the knowledge that she would be spending time alone with the one she loved more than anything in the world. 'I'll start packing,' she said, keeping her elation out of her voice. She quickly went back into her room and rummaged through her things, trying to decide what would be needed the most.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn turned and walked to the stables together. They instinctively went to Legolas's (current) favorite Elvish stallion, Shuurai. Legolas vaulted onto the stallion's back, and Aragorn mounted behind him. He held his lover's smaller waist tightly, as Legolas took the reins, and they trotted out of the stables. Then Shuurai was nudged into a gallop, following the faint tracks of Ullin's horse.  
  
In the meantime, Seiren had stopped beside a brook, to let Seion drink. The elf dismounted, and gazed at the beauty of the land around him. Mirkwood was certainly enchanting when the flowers were blooming, for it was the summer season.  
  
Seiren had traveled to the very border of Mirkwood alone, seeking relief from the torment inside his heart and soul. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the sweet smell of the flowers around him. Seiren stayed motionless for quite a while, until his Elvish senses told him that something was approaching.  
  
The elf instinctively put his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he scanned the landscape. The voices spoke volumes to his sharp ears, for they told Seiren that whatever approached was unnatural. He drew his sword and prepared to defend himself.  
  
Kyourui always approached with high-pitched screeches. The small group swarmed around the single elf, who stood there, with a strange light flickering in his amethyst eyes.  
  
'An elf!' one proclaimed.  
  
Another shouted, 'Death to elves!'  
  
'Not today,' Seiren said grimly, as he pointed the blade of his sword at the closest one. 'Depart and I will not harm you. If you persist, you will meet your doom.'  
  
'Confident words for a single elf,' a third sneered. It lunged forward, slashing at Seiren with his vicious claws.  
  
Seiren blocked it with his sword, before countering with a slice at the creature's arm. Black liquid gushed out of the wound, as the creature hissed at him. Seiren whirled around, as another attacked him from behind. He put an end to that with his sword, using it to slit the being's throat. Sword-fighting with the creatures would take too long, Seiren realized. He sheathed his sword in a single movement, before he started to chant a spell.  
  
The creature that Seiren had injured had its foul blood dripping down its arm, onto the razor-sharp claws, as it took advantage of Seiren's spell- casting. It slashed directly across the elf's ribcage, plunging its claw in deeply. Red blood gushed out, and mingled with the black blood from the creature.  
  
Agony soured through the elf, as he finished his spell. With beads of sweat beginning to run down his face, he flung his hand into the air. Blue lightning crashed down and struck all of the creatures, leaving them dead. Seiren heard another horse approaching, as blood began to seep out his mouth. He looked and saw that it was Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
The lovers were horrified when they saw the blood gushing from Seiren's wound.  
  
Legolas dismounted and ran towards his best friend. He shouted, 'Are you all right?'  
  
Seiren touched the black blood, inspecting it closely. He became grim when he realized just what it was. He looked at Legolas, as painful fire began to swarm through his veins. 'I'm…' Seiren took a step towards his friend, before gracefully fainting.  
  
Aragorn dismounted as well, and ran over to help Legolas.  
  
Legolas tore off his cloak and began to bind the wound.  
  
Seiren began to shiver violently. 'Gekidoku is in my veins, Legolas,' the red-haired elf moaned, feeling the beginnings of a fever.  
  
Legolas turned white. Gekidoku was the only poison know that worked on elves, because it had been created to destroy an elf from within. The cure was not available in Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn heard Seiren's words, and he went pale as well. Who could save the elf now?  
  
To be continued 


	4. Secrets And Memories

Note: All unknown characters are mine! This story focuses on a romance between Aradia and Ullin/Seiren. If you don't know who those two are, please read `Return of the Fellowship' and `The Darkest Night' for reference. Some A/L SLASH is in this fic, as well. Elvish speech is in ` '. Review if you want more chapters.  
  
Secrets And Memories  
  
Part 3  
  
Seiren moaned as Legolas held him tightly. The two were riding Seion through the gates of Mirkwood. The Elvish horse would not allow anyone to ride him without Seiren. Aragorn was just behind, galloping Shuurai. The king of Men exchange a look with the king of Mirkwood. Where would they find a cure for the poison that was quickly spreading through Seiren?  
  
"What will we do?" Aragorn shouted, loud enough for Legolas to hear.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "We'll leave Seiren in the castle and ride to Rivendell. If Elrond cannot help us, then we go to Lothlorien."'  
  
Aragorn warned, "Aradia is not going to like this."  
  
"Of course not," Legolas said. "He is one of her closest friends."  
  
His lover nodded slowly. "Indeed. I pray that Elrond or Galadriel can help us."  
  
Seiren was burning up with a fever. Another moan escaped from him, as he focused his feverish eyes on Legolas. `Am I going to die?' he whispered in Elvish. He then closed his eyes, for he was in great pain.  
  
`We won't let you die,' Legolas said firmly. `You are too good a friend to lose.' They finally reached the castle, and Legolas dismounted, carefully holding Seiren. He raced into the castle, and Aragorn was right behind him.  
  
Aradia heard exclamations going on, and peeked her head out of the door. Her face went white as she saw the figure in Legolas's arms. `Ullin...' she whispered.  
  
Legolas looked at her with sorrow on his face, before continuing down to Ullin's room. Aragorn opened the door, and his lover carried the red-haired elf to his bed and lay him down.  
  
"Bring me some water and cloths!" Legolas ordered, looking at the servants who were gathered around. He rarely gave orders, unless something was seriously wrong, so the servants did as he said.  
  
Aradia forced her way through the gathered elves, and entered the room. "What happened to him?" she asked, tears flowing out of her grey eyes.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Aradia's shoulder. "Sweetheart, he was poisoned by unknown attackers."  
  
Aradia took a good look at Ullin and frowned. "That's not Ullin," she said. This elf was taller and had longer hair.  
  
"Honey, he truly is Ullin," Legolas told her. "But I'm guessing that you didn't know his secret." The blond Elven king reached over and pulled the crystal necklace out from under Seiren's shirt.  
  
Seiren's breath came in gasps, as sweatdrops appeared on his forehead. The crystal was flickering, which indicated that Seiren was fighting for his life.  
  
"We will explain it to you when we get back, Aradia," Aragorn said gently. "But right now he is fighting for his life. Legolas and I are going to leave to see if Elrond or Galadriel know the cure."  
  
Aradia nodded slowly, as she gazed at her ailing friend... the one who loved, who was now more than what she had thought.  
  
Legolas touched her face softly. "I know that this is hard for to understand, Aradia. But the answer to all things are revealed in time." A familiar white light appeared around the Elven king, as he touched Seiren's forehead and hissed in pain instantly.  
  
"How is he?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Tis like a fire from within," Legolas murmured. "Seiren is strong but cannot last indefinitely." He was relieved to see that a faint blue light was glowing around his best friend as he removed his hand. "Take care of him, please, Aradia."  
  
"All right," she said in a low voice.  
  
Legolas whispered to Seiren to hang on, that he would be saved. Aragorn told the red-head that he'd better live until they got the cure or that he would drag the elf right back from the Spirit Realm.  
  
The two kings and lovers left the room, packed their things, and then rode off on Shuurai and another Elvish horse, for speed was of the essence.  
  
Seiren flickered his eyes open briefly, until he saw Aradia. He instantly shut them again, but it was too late. The princess had seen his amethyst eyes. She gasped softly.  
  
`Who are you?' she whispered, as Aradia stepped closer to the bed. She dipped one of the cloths into the cup of water, and gently placed it on the elf's forehead. She sat in a chair next to the bed.  
  
`Forgive me for lying, princess,' Seiren murmured. `I am truly sorry I did not tell you the full truth.'  
  
Aradia questioned, `Are you truly Ullin or are you someone else?'  
  
Seiren winced, as he opened his pain-filled eyes. `My name is Seiren, princess.'  
  
`So who is Ullin then?' Aradia flushed a little. `Do you want to rest, or do you not mind my company?'  
  
`Ullin is me, princess. Different appearances aside, he and I are one. Much like how Legolas merged with the light of Eärendil's star.' A soft sigh left Seiren's lips. `I do not mind your company, Aradia.' The elf was fading into sleep, and as he did so, he saw the wonder on Aradia's face. It was the last thing he saw, as he fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
Aradia could tell by how Seiren's eyes had changed that he was asleep. She gently reached over and smoothed his long hair off of his face. The half-Elven girl knew that this was why Ullin- no, Seiren, she sternly corrected herself- was so secretive. He was like Legolas... one of the chosen Bearers of Light.  
  
And Aradia loved him anyway. A memory flickered in her mind.  
  
******************  
  
Flashback  
  
******************  
  
Aradia was much younger, as she clung to the red-haired elf who held her tightly. Amethyst eyes gazed down at her compassionately, before looking behind them desperately.  
  
Blue lightning sparked around them, emerging from the pale hand that was pointed towards the dark figures who followed them.  
  
The young Elven girl clung to the figure who held her with one arm. She shook in fear, as it struck their pursuers.  
  
"You shall not have her while I live!" the older elf shouted, as he flung more lightning out behind them. A gentle hand comforted Aradia as she cried, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
`Oh dear god,' Aradia whispered. `I know you. You saved my life years ago when I was a child.' She couldn't believe that she had forgotten.  
  
Seiren stirred in his sleep painfully. Aradia stood and leaned over him, running one of her hands along the sleeping elf's face, before she did something surprising.  
  
Aradia kissed Seiren softly, and closed her eyes in the pleasure it brought her. Seiren's lips returned the kiss tenderly and she realized that he was awake.  
  
A blush crept up Aradia's face, as Seiren's amethyst eyes met her grey one's.  
  
`Why, princess?' he whispered.  
  
`I- I wanted to,' Aradia said softly. `Why did you kiss me back?'  
  
Seiren brought his weak, shaking hand up to caress Aradia's face. `Because I wanted to.'  
  
Aradia was surprised, as his gentle touch on her face sent shivers through her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn and Legolas didn't stop to rest the first day of their journey, until it was very late. The two dismounted and set up a small camp after they tethered their horses to the nearby trees.  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn an inviting smile, as he saw the way his lover was looking at him. It would do them some good to relax. It would take a few days to reach Rivendell, after all. Aragorn walked over and took the willing elf in his arms.  
  
`Are you sure?' Aragorn murmured, flicking his tongue on the point of Legolas's right ear.  
  
A shaky gasp came out of Legolas. `We have a few hours, for the horses need to rest,' he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Aragorn grinned wickedly, as Legolas turned to face him. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, and they reached for each other. The blond elf tantalized Aragorn by licking his lips before pulling his lover closer, and kissing him again, slipping his tongue into Aragorn's mouth.  
  
Aragorn stifled a moan, as he pushed his tongue into the elf's willing mouth. He pinned Legolas to the ground gently, as the kiss grew deeper. Legolas teased Aragorn by turning the tables on him. He ran his nimble fingers over Aragorn's shirt and tunic, quickly removing them, before beginning to work on his lover's belt.  
  
The fleet and graceful elf was only slightly disappointed when Aragorn took control again. He prevented Legolas from removing his belt, and took off the elf's own tunic and shirt. Aragorn then went to torturing Legolas, by licking his sensitive ear tips, before he slipped his tongue into Legolas's mouth again.  
  
`Please,' Legolas whimpered, for Aragorn was holding his hands by the wrists, preventing him from doing anything.  
  
Aragorn readily agreed, and removed the elf's leggings.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Waiting

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! This story focuses on a romance between Aradia and Seiren. Some A/L SLASH is in this fic, as well. Elvish speech is in ''. Review if you want more chapters. Read 'Return of the Fellowship' and 'The Darkest Night' for reference. Sorry for the delay! Takes place a day or two later.

Waiting

Part 4

****************

Rivendell

****************

Legolas and Aragorn burst through the borders of Rivendell, galloping hard on their Elvish steeds. The two lovers didn't even stop to speak to the guards, who shouted after them in Elvish. They'd been riding nonstop for most of the day, to cut off the extra days of their journey.

Elrond was informed of the breech in the borders. When he was told of what they looked like, the Elven lord was certain that it was Aragorn and Legolas. Elrond knew something had to be wrong for them to ignore common courtesy, so he went out to meet them.

Legolas and Aragorn dismounted, and walked swiftly to where Elrond stood waiting.

'Forgive our intrusion, Lord Elrond, but we come on a matter of urgency,' Aragorn told him.

'What has happened?' the Elven lord questioned sharply. 'Is Aradia all right?'

'She is fine, but Seiren is not. Gekidoku races in his veins, seeking to kill him. Do you know of any cure?' Legolas said, his face slightly pale.

Elrond gasped. 'A cure? I do not know of one, myself, but Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn may.'

Legolas sighed in defeat. 'We must depart, then, and go to Lothlorien. Seiren cannot hold out forever against this poison.' 

'But you are both exhausted, as are your steeds,' Elrond protested. 'You need to rest.'

'We cannot, for the life of a friend hangs in the balance, Lord Elrond,' Aragorn said firmly.

'Then be careful, both of you,' the Elven lord said, as the two mounted.

'We will,' Legolas said, before spurring his tired steed into a gallop. Aragorn was right behind him.

***************

Mirkwood

***************

Aradia watched helplessly as Seiren grew worse. His fever was dangerously high, and if it did not lower soon, Aradia knew that Seiren would die. She wiped his forehead with a wet cloth, and soothed him when he cried out.

Her thoughts were partly focused, however, on what had happened between them a few hours before.

***************

Flashback

***************

Aradia kissed Seiren softly, and closed her eyes in the pleasure it brought her. Seiren's lips returned the kiss tenderly and she realized that he was awake.  
  
A blush crept up Aradia's face, as Seiren's amethyst eyes met her grey one's.

'Why, princess?' he whispered. 

'I- I wanted to,' Aradia said softly. 'Why did you kiss me back?'  
  
Seiren brought his weak, shaking hand up to caress Aradia's face. 'Because I wanted to.'  
  
Aradia was surprised, as his gentle touch on her face sent shivers through her. It was very warm to the touch.

'Save your strength,' Aradia pleaded. A tear glimmered in her eyes. 'I don't want you to die.'

'I do not wish to die, either, princess,' Seiren murmured. 'But if I am to die, there is something I would tell you first.'

Aradia took his larger hand in hers, not caring about the searing heat. 'What is it?'

'I…I care for you,' he whispered, as he closed his eyes. 'I always have.'

Joy sang in her heart. 'I cared about you when I thought you were Ullin, and I care about you now. You've always been there when I needed you. Why didn't you say anything?'

Seiren weakly shook his head. 'Your feelings for me then were that of a child admiring an older elf. I wanted you to have a chance to look at the real me. Not as an adult, but as an equal.'

Aradia paled as a flinch crossed his face. 'Seiren?' she whispered, drawing on the resolve of her mother. She would not let him die now.

A soft groan was her answer, as Seiren sank back into darkness.

And Aradia was left alone to think on what he had said.

************************************************************************

Aradia was surprised to see a tear drip out of Seiren's closed eyes. She wiped it away, as she heard him whisper something that stunned her.

'No more, please…'

Aradia frowned, not understanding, as he continued. The fever was forcing him back into painful memories, to a time that Seiren wanted to forget. A little over one-hundred-years ago, to be exact.

The red-haired elf tossed and turned in his feverish sleep. 'Legolas… he's hurting me so badly… I can't… Help me…'

Aradia's face turned pale. What was Seiren talking about? She didn't want to think it possible.

'Seiren, wake up,' Aradia whispered, trying to bring him out of his nightmare.

Seiren let out a soft, pleading cry. Aradia gently touched his face, and tried to wake him again.

A shudder went through him, as his eyes returned to normal. 'What happened?'

'You were having a nightmare,' Aradia told him quietly. 'You were crying out in your sleep.' She bit her lower lip, which she had learned from Legolas. 'Your fever is getting worse.'

'I know,' Seiren murmured. A strange look came into his eyes when he saw how pale Aradia was. 'What's wrong?'

Aradia was uncertain of how to tell him of her question, and she licked her lips, slightly nervous. 'What you were saying, while you were asleep…'

Seiren's eyes turned a darker shade of amethyst. He had a feeling of what he'd been saying, judging from the way she was reacting to it. The red-haired elf was not ashamed of what had happened to him; it had been over a century ago, after all. But Seiren was not sure how he felt about Aradia knowing about it.

'What was I saying?' he prompted quietly.

'Was it real, or was it just a nightmare?' Aradia finally blurted out. And then she felt like kicking herself. That was certainly a bit blunt.

To be continued


	6. Learning From The Past

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! This story focuses on a romance between Aradia and Seiren. Some A/L SLASH is in this fic, as well. Elvish speech is in ''. Review if you want more chapters. Takes place right after the last chapter. This chapter is Rated R for mentioned rape. See 'The Darkest Night' for a reference to Seiren and Aradia.

Learning From The Past

Part 5

*************

Mirkwood

*************

For a few moments, the only sound in the room was Seiren's labored breathing. He looked at Aradia, before he finally spoke, to break the silence.

'Was what real?' the red-haired elf asked in Elvish, blinking his amethyst eyes. Seiren wanted to know exactly what Aradia had heard him say. The dying elf was struggling to remain awake, for the pain was increasing inside of him.

Aradia said quietly, 'You said something about being hurt, and mentioned Legolas's name.' She bit her lower lip anxiously. 'Did… did he hurt you?' Her face was pale, as she gazed at Seiren. Aradia thought that her would-be stepfather was noble, generous, and kind. But now she wondered briefly if she'd been mistaken about the King of Mirkwood. It didn't make sense to her.

Seiren gasped, 'No! Legolas would never do that, Aradia. You know it in your heart.' He winced, as he turned towards her, so he could see Aradia in her innocence and beauty. Seiren could feel his fever was beginning to climb again.

'Then who did hurt you?' Aradia whispered, as she wiped his forehead with the wet cloth once more. Her gray eyes met Seiren's amethyst ones.

'Tis not a pretty story, princess,' Seiren said softly. 'I would not destroy your genuine belief that there is good in all living creatures.'

Aradia thought for a few moments before she spoke, her voice quiet and grave. 'Please tell me,' she requested. 'For I perceive that your heart is still troubled by it, Seiren.' The wise daughter of Arwen was as perceptive as her mother.

Seiren let out a soft sigh. He could not refuse anything to Aradia, even this request for him to bare his soul. She had the right to know the truth, he thought. 'Very well,' he murmured. 'But please do not let this story go out of this room.'

'I would never betray your confidence,' Aradia told him softly. 'You kept mine for all those years, and still do.'

Seiren nodded and winced, as his vision blurred slightly. 'It happened nearly a century ago, Aradia, when Motarasu Makura attempted to destroy all goodness in this world.'

'You, my father, and Legolas defeated him,' Aradia murmured, knowing some of the story. 'I was in Rivendell with my grandfather, and I was afraid, for I only knew that Legolas was in trouble. That was a very long time ago.'

'Yes, princess. I took you to Lord Elrond for safety, for he wanted you dead. I left then to aid your father, and found them in time to save them from the minions of Motarasu. I led them to safety, and went in search of their friends, from the Fellowship. I was weakened from the battle, and needed rest to recover my strength. But I was foolish and did not rest, until I fell asleep on my own horse.' Seiren took a deep breath, and closed his eyes briefly.

Aradia could sense that this was painful for him. 'You don't have to tell me if it hurts you this much,' she told him quietly.

'Nay, I must finish,' Seiren answered. 'Perhaps you will understand better why I said nothing of my feelings for you.' He swallowed, and continued. 'The three of us were in a clearing, when a most dangerous and evil enemy appeared- I will not utter his name in your presence. I knew that Legolas would die if he fought the monster, but he refused to leave. So I used my magic to render him unconscious, and bade Aragorn to take him away. Your father did so reluctantly, and the monster and I battled. I lost.'

Aradia wiped his brow once more. Tears were shining in her eyes, for she had not known that Seiren had sacrificed himself for Legolas to save his life. 'Did he hurt you?'

Seiren shook his head. 'He knocked me out and took me to Motarasu, where the rest of the Fellowship dwelled. I was lucky that Motarasu needed a magic-user to cast the world into darkness, for I was not killed. I slept for a few days, and regained a little of my magic; just enough to free the Hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf. I bid them to go to Rivendell to protect you and leave me, after I collapsed to the ground. They left, and Motarasu discovered what I had done. He was severely angry.'

Aradia took one of the trembling elf's larger hands in hers. 'Why did they need to protect me? They should have taken you with them,' she said, as tears began to run down her face. The daughter of Aragorn and Arwen regained her composure after she wiped them away.

'Motarasu feared you, for you can foresee the future, Aradia. You have the gift of vision,' Seiren reminded her. 'I wanted you to be safe, and cared little for what would happen to me.' He closed his eyes, for the memories brought back some of his pain. 'Motarasu told me that he would break my spirit in the worst way possible, and he nearly succeeded. I was helpless, for my magic was spent in freeing the others, and he took advantage of that. I could not move, as he violated me.'

The remaining color in Aradia's face drained away. 'He…he raped you?' Her voice was stricken. 'How could you survive him…how could he do such a thing?' Aradia was furious and devastated at the same time. Furious because such a thing had been done to one she cared about, and devastated that she had never known the painful secret he kept. That was the reason he remained single, she realized. Because of the remembered pain. 'How did you get free?' Aradia finally asked, willing herself to look calm and composed. It didn't succeed.

'Legolas and Aragorn saved me. Do not look so upset, Aradia,' Seiren said gently. He weakly moved his hand to touch her tears, and used his thumb to wipe them away. 'I am all right now, thanks to your father and Legolas. And you. You kept me from reliving the nightmare, with your endless questions and adventures, which I usually rescued you from.'

Aradia nodded slowly. 'And then the three of you defeated him?' she whispered, leaning into the touch. 'I'm glad that you're… better now. Thank you for telling me.'

He nodded to her question. 'You're welcome,' Seiren whispered, feeling his strength beginning to ebb again. 'I'm sorry, Aradia… I'm tired again…' The red-haired elf sank back into a fitful sleep. His hand went limp, and the Princess of Gondor caught it.

'I'm sorry, too, Seiren,' she whispered, before kissing his hand gently.

Another guard burst into the room suddenly, breathing hard. Blood flowed from a slice on his right arm.

Aradia gasped at the sight. The Princess of Gondor stood, holding onto the hand she held. 'What is it?' she questioned.

'We are under attack,' the guard said grimly.

***********************

Road to Lothlorien

***********************

Aragorn was very tired, as his Elvish horse galloped. The King of Gondor decided that Legolas's stubbornness was his only fault, for the Elven king refused to slow down their pace.

They were traveling in a small forest now, with tall trees and few clearings. Soft looking green grass covered the floor of the forest, and numerous sweet-smelling flowers blossomed everywhere. If they were not in such a hurry, or if the need had not been so great, the two lovers would have noticed the beauty around them. As it was, neither could barely keep their eyes open.

Legolas was half asleep on his own horse, when Aragorn looked back and saw him slipping. The human pulled his horse up, and grabbed a hold of the reins to Legolas's horse. He'd had another of this. They both needed a rest, and hadn't slept for days.

'What are you doing?' Legolas murmured sleepily.

Aragorn looked at him firmly. 'We are stopping for at least three hours, Legolas.'

Legolas weakly shook his head. 'Seiren needs us… The antidote…'

'We will do little good for Seiren if we are too exhausted to ride,' Aragorn said sternly. 'And what if an enemy appears? We will not have the strength to fight.'

Legolas frowned. 'Rest if you want. My best friend is dying, and I will not rest until I find the cure.'

'He's a good friend of mine as well, Legolas. But Seiren would not want you to drive yourself like this. He is strong, and will hold on until we return,' Aragorn said, more gently this time. But determination was in his voice as well.

Legolas sighed. 'Very well, Aragorn. You win- this time.' The Elven king trembled slightly with exhaustion.

Aragorn dismounted, and Legolas did the same. The human grabbed a few blankets, and spread them out. The blond elf sank onto the blankets, finally showing his deep, consuming weariness. He stretched out, and Aragorn lay beside him, wrapping Legolas in his arms. The elf snuggled close, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Aragorn chuckled softly, and removed once of his hands just long enough to brush some blond hair out of his lover's face. Legolas stirred, and blinked his eyes sleepily. He turned to face Aragorn, and kissed him sweetly, before returning to sleep. He felt safe and warm in the arms of the one he loved.

The two lay together like that for a few hours, as Legolas regained some of the strength he needed to continue the journey. When he was refreshed and awake, Aragorn then slept, knowing that his beloved would watch over him.

Which Legolas did, though he yearned to do more than just hold his lover. Three hours came and went, until a soft sigh from Legolas awoke Aragorn. The human peered at him, and grinned at the expression on the elf's face, as the blond king watched him.

'You're pouting, love,' Aragorn whispered.

Legolas flushed slightly. 'I am not pouting. Elven kings never pout.'

Aragorn chuckled low again, before pulling Legolas close to him. 'Want some attention?' he teased.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'I will not play these games with you, Aragorn.' A spark was in his green eyes.

'Oh, it's far more than a game, dear one,' Aragorn murmured, before he kissed Legolas firmly, sending a silent message to the Elven king.

Legolas countered with a staggering kiss of his own. 'How so, pray tell?' he whispered seductively.

Aragorn spoke in Legolas's ears. 'The prize is much sweeter than usual.' His voice was soft, yet husky.

'How do you plan on winning the prize?' Legolas whispered between kisses.

'The best way possible…' Aragorn drawled. 'Seduction.'

Legolas shivered in anticipation. He brought his hands up to Aragorn's shirt, letting his worries drift away for a short time, as he began removing the shirt.

Aragorn caught the small hands and held them in one of his own. 'Your seduction, not mine,' he said in a voice full of passion, as he brought his other hand to Legolas's shirt.

Legolas decided to play along, for now, as Aragorn made short work of his garments and sword-belt, before the human began to remove his own.

'What does the prize get in return?' he murmured.

Aragorn smiled. 'Wait and see…' His clothes were lying in a heap, as the human pinned the willing elf to the ground. He was pleased to hear a soft moan in response, as Legolas reached for him again. The slender wrists were recaptured, as Aragorn began to torment his lover with his other hand.

Soft cries and whimpers came from the Elven king, as he struggled to free his hands. But Legolas did not truly want to be freed, so he did not struggle too hard.

Legolas whimpered, 'Aragorn… do not torment me so… I want you now…'

A third chuckle emerged from the human. 'I've only just begun, love.' He let go of the elf's hands, and was taken back when Legolas managed to trap him beneath his lean, perfect body.

Green eyes full of triumph met grey ones, before the graceful, nimble hands of the elf went to work. Aragorn's cries of pleasure echoed around them, as Legolas tortured him, a satisfied smile on his face.

Legolas gave a gentle smile to the one beneath him. 'Surely you know by now that my patience is limited.'

Aragorn's eyes narrowed. 'Then I will have to teach you patience, my insatiable one.' With one quick movement, Legolas lay trapped beneath Aragorn once more.

A moan worked its way out of Legolas's mouth, as Aragorn's rough hands skimmed his entire body.

'Please,' Legolas whispered urgently.

Aragorn shook his head. 'Wait for it…' he whispered back.

The elf was in agony, as Aragorn continued his gentle ministrations on the soft, beautiful Elven body that arched at his touch. He turned the elf over, and began the same slow, painful torture of caresses on Legolas's back.

Legolas moaned again. 'Now, Aragorn…' he whimpered. 'You would kill me…'

Aragorn softly whispered, 'As you wish, dear one.'

****************

Sometime Later

****************

The two Kings and lovers untwined themselves, and dressed silently. They shared a sweet, meaningful kiss, before they mounted their horses once more, and continued the journey to 'Lorien.

It would take them a day to reach Lady Galadriel, and if she did not know of a cure, no-one would.

So focused were Legolas and Aragorn on their quest that they didn't consider the possibility of how vulnerable the kingdom of Mirkwood was without its King. A king who was rightly feared for not only the depth of magic that Legolas possessed, but for his deadly accuracy with his bow and sword.

Aragorn and Legolas could not have known of the trouble brewing in Mirkwood, as they sought the cure they needed to save a dying friend's life.

To be continued


	7. Actions And Words

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! This story focuses on a romance between Aradia and Seiren. Some A/L SLASH is in this fic, as well. Elvish speech is in ''. Sorry, no slash in this chapter.

Actions And Words

Part 6

Aradia kept her composure, as her mother would have done. Only one person had ever seen her weak, and that person now needed to be protected.

'Who is attacking?' she questioned, showing her inner strength when there was no fear in her voice.

'Strange, black creatures,' the guard told her. He was distracted somewhat by the unfamiliar Elf laying in his Captain's room. 'Ullin is missing as well.'

'Ullin went with my father and Legolas on a sudden Quest,' Aradia told him. It was Seiren's choice to tell others of his true identity, and she would respect that. 'This is his brother, Seiren.'

The guard nodded slowly. 'You must escape, princess, and be safe. The borders are breached already.'

'I will not run away. My father would not have done so, and I will stay here and defend my second home,' Aradia said, lifting her chin slightly.

'Aradia, no,' Seiren whispered. 'Those…' He winced. 'Those creatures attacking… they may be the ones who poisoned me.'

'I have made my decision, Seiren.' The daughter of Aragorn looked at the guard. 'Warn the fighters to beware, for they can somehow poison Elves, as they did to Seiren.'

The guard nodded slowly. He could not overrule the Princess of Gondor when her father had such high favor with his king. 'If the kingdom falls, escape into the secret passages,' the guard finally told her.

Aradia nodded. She knew where the passages where, for she had spent many happy hours playing in them with her friends, and occasionally her father, Legolas, or Ullin. No, Seiren, she sternly corrected herself. 'Evacuate the children and those who cannot fight. I will remain here, should any intruders attempt to take the castle.'

Seiren knew her better than anyone. Nothing would change Aradia's mind, not even him. He'd always been the best at convincing her to do things that she had not wanted to.

The guard bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Aradia crossed to the side of the bed where Seiren's sword-sheath was. She carefully drew the sword and tested it.

'Aradia, you cannot protect me like this. They will be drawn to me, just as they would be drawn to Legolas if he was here,' Seiren told her weakly.

Aradia met his gaze. 'I will not abandon you. I might not have the magic that you and Legolas do, but I am not incapable of protecting myself or you. You taught me everything I know.'

'Even I barely defeated them,' Seiren said softly. Distress shone in his amethyst eyes. 'My magic keeps me alive now, so I can do very little spells with it.'

The beautiful Princess looked at him. 'Continue to fight for your life, for I would not lose you now. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet.' Grey eyes met amethyst ones. 'I would learn more about you,' she told him as she shifted the sword in her hands. 'Promise me that if you survive, you will tell me.'

'If I can, I will. I swear it,' Seiren tenderly whispered. 'I will tell you of my past, for I know all of yours. All of your tears and laughter were shared with me. From the time you were a small child, I knew you. It seems I have always known you.'

'You do not see me as a child anymore?' Aradia questioned, hiding her pleased reaction to his words.

'Nay. My feelings for you then were that of love for an adorable and sweet child,' Seiren murmured.

'And now?' she pressed, enjoying the slight blush on his face. Aradia was trying to relax the tension that she felt, as she kept her diluted Elven senses sharp, listening.

The sounds of a fight in the hallway drew Aradia's attention. She gripped the hilt of Seiren's sword more tightly, and brought it up in a defensive position.

The door was flung open, and three dark creatures entered. Their gaze took in the sight of the half-Elven princess, before turning to the red-haired Elf that lay on the bed. They started towards him, but Aradia stood in front of them.

"Stand aside!" one snapped. "We only want the Bearer of Light."

Aradia shook her head. "You will not have him. I, the daughter of Aragorn, ruler of Gondor, vow this." The sword felt natural in her hands.

The creature struck at her, expecting to defeat her easily. Instead, Aradia countered with the sword, before bringing the sword back and stabbing through the dark creature. Blood splattered, as the creature gurgled and died.

Aradia frowned. She wondered how a simple cut from this sword could kill it so easily. There must be more to it than met the eye, she decided, as she circled towards the other two.

The second jumped at her, and Aradia stepped aside, and swung the sword at its shoulder. It deflected the sword with its claws, and struck again. The half Elf attempted to gut it. The creature blocked the blow, and might have gashed her arm open, if a faint and weak blue ball of fire had not distracted it.

Aradia quickly swung the sword up and slit its throat, before whirling. She stabbed at the third creature, which had tried to sneak up behind her. It avoided it, and Aradia struck again, sliding the blade into the creature's chest.

She then turned to Seiren, who had turned an even paler shade. He was murmuring a spell in Elvish, and Aradia faintly felt the spell be cast.

'Come back, Legolas… I will die soon without the antidote and Mirkwood will fall,' Seiren whispered, using a summoning spell. He then passed out.

Aradia ran to the bed, and took a hold of one of Seiren's pale, clammy hands. 'He's so close to death,' she whispered, feeling silvery tears start to run down her face. 'Don't give in… Please… I need you…'

Seiren lay unconscious, for his magic and life-force were nearly gone. He had risked his life to save Aradia's, casting a very weak fire spell to distract the creature, and Seiren had called to his best friend, warning him to return.

The only thing that kept him here was the faint sound of the gentle, sweet voice whispering to him to stay, reminding him of his promise. It echoed in his mind, though he was too exhausted to respond to it.

Someone approached the door, and Aradia had only moments to act.

****************************

Lothlorien, a short time later

****************************

Legolas and Aragorn were greatly relieved, as they prepared to leave 'Lorien. Legolas had used his magic to speed up their journey, so they had reached it quickly.

Galadriel had already known of their plight, and had handed them a crystal vial with a shimmering potion inside it when they arrived. She then insisted that they take the time to eat and be merry for a few hours.

Legolas had only agreed when he saw how fatigued Aragorn looked. But his lover looked much better now.

Galadriel bid them farewell, and watched the two ride off. Sorrow shone in her eyes, for she had seen a vision of Mirkwood destroyed. But she had not told them, fearing that it might be the reason the Elven kingdom perished.

Galadriel faintly hoped that what she had seen would not come to pass, for she had seen Aradia and Seiren murdered by figures that hid in the shadows. It was a second vision that was more tragic than the first. The great-grandmother of the daughter of Aragorn did not want to lose her only link to Arwen.

'Be swift, Legolas, and avert the tragedy. Or two that are family to you will die,' Galadriel whispered, before she turned and went back inside.

Legolas and Aragorn rode hard for Mirkwood.

The crystal vial was in Aragorn's pack, wrapped in cloths to protect it. Everything else that had been in there had been discarded, to keep the vial from being broken.

Aragorn saw the look of grim determination in his Elven lover's eyes, as they galloped along. But he said nothing and rode beside the one he loved, giving him support silently.

Legolas was grateful to Aragorn for his support. The Elven king placed more demands on himself than anyone else normally would. Only Aragorn could relieve his pain and he was very skilled with it, the blond Elf mused.

A voice suddenly whispered inside of Legolas's head, and he stopped riding and listened.

'Come back, Legolas… I will die soon without the antidote and Mirkwood will fall,' Seiren's gentle, wise voice whispered.

Aragorn turned to face Legolas when he realized that the Elf had stopped. 'What's wrong?' he questioned.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. 'Seiren was speaking to me. Something's wrong at Mirkwood, and he sounds much worse, Aragorn. I fear he is dying even now. We must not rest until we reach my kingdom.'

Aragorn paled and nodded in agreement.

The two began to ride once more, and Legolas shouted out Elvish words, using a spell that made their journey much faster. Anyone looking at the two riders would have seen naught but a blur as they went by.

Legolas prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

To be continued


	8. Time

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! This story focuses on a romance between Aradia and Seiren. Some A/L SLASH is in this fic, as well. Elvish speech is in ''. Sorry, no slash in this chapter. Sorry for the delay!!!! Takes place right after the last chapter. Sorry it's so short! Not my song! Song lyrics in ~~. Not sure this chapter is very good…

Time

Part 7

Legolas and Aragorn raced against time, towards Mirkwood, as fast as they could. Neither spoke as they rode, grim determination and desperation on their faces. Seiren could not die like this, not after everything…

A mental image of the red-haired Elf, with amethyst eyes appeared in Aragorn's mind. The somewhat subdued and withdrawn, mysterious Bearer of Light, who was a good friend to him and Legolas both. Neither had forgotten the sacrifice that Seiren had made for them once.

Only Legolas could claim that he understood his friend, who was more a brother to him than anything. And even then, not even Legolas always knew what went through his friend's mind at times. The blond Elf refused to lose his best friend, not after what they had all gone through together.

Legolas had once saved Seiren's life, and his dear friend had repaid that several times, saving his life and Aragorn's. Then Aragorn and Legolas had saved Seiren, so the three were close friends. Seiren was the only one Legolas completely trusted to keep Aradia safe from harm.

The Elven king of Mirkwood had always hoped that Aradia would fall for his mysterious, enigmatic friend, and she had, finally. But now Seiren was fighting for his life and was depending on Legolas and Aragorn to bring the antidote.

They could not let him down… Not this time.

Legolas' spell shimmered around them, causing them to travel much faster than they had been. He'd been too weak too use it before, after riding without rest for days, but now his magic was strong again.

In less than an hour, they would reach Mirkwood, for good or ill.

Neither of the two lovers knew what they would find when they arrived. Would Seiren already be gone? The gentle, wise Elf, who did not hesitate to place himself in danger first, to protect the ones he considered family to him. That bleak thought was like a dagger in the heart to both Kings.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. 'Aradia is with him… She will not let him go without a fight,' he said, trying to convince himself.

'I know… Love may be the deciding factor in his life or death,' Legolas responded. 'He loves her and will not willingly leave her, Aragorn. But he is not invulnerable.'

Aragorn nodded. 'But she will bide us time.'

'I pray to Elbereth that you are right, my love,' Legolas quietly told his lover.

**************

Mirkwood

**************

Aradia held Seiren's hand, gently whispering to him to return from the darkness, into the light.

'Please do not go; I need you,' she murmured, sadness in her grey eyes.

Why had she not seen through him before, Aradia wondered. She had thought that she knew everything about her confidant, but he was even more special than she had thought. Unfortunately, it also meant that his life was in danger.

The daughter of Arwen gently smoothed red hair off of Seiren's pale face, pleading silently for him not to go. Not when they'd finally revealed that they…

Seiren was fighting as hard as he could, flinching at the agony inside of him. His magic was starting to weaken even more, as it held back the poison in his veins. Once it was gone, he would die, even if he did not mean or want to.

Aradia, he thought desperately. I have to live for her sake… I love her… And my friends, almost brothers… Legolas… Aragorn…

Oh, Elbereth, this hurts so much. But I can't give up… Not after all that… Seiren struggled to keep living, pleading in his eyes, as he tore his way out of the darkness long enough to see Aradia's worried face looking down at him, tears in her eyes.

'I…love…you,' Seiren whispered, before going limp.

Aradia gasped and checked to see if he was still breathing. Thank Elbereth, Aradia breathed silently, when she saw that Seiren was breathing very faintly. It was only a matter of time before he gave in.

The half Elven Princess sat beside him in the chair, holding onto his hand. There was only thing that she could think of to do anymore to hold him here with her. Aradia wished that she had told Seiren of her feelings before, because there was no doubt in her any longer that he truly loved her. A few tears streamed down her face as she opened her mouth and began seeing sweetly.

~~Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood  
Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long before we knew we could~~

Aradia gazed down on the one she loved, who was dying. She brought his hand to her face, pressing it against her cheek.

~~ There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve,  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe~~

Seiren stirred slightly, flinching. He could hear the words, echoing in his unconsciousness. He was doing his best not to die, but it was so close… But he could not… he would not give in. As if sensing his need, Aradia sweetly continued the song, hope in her voice. 

~~In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say~~

That was when Seiren knew… She loved him to. It was more than he'd ever wished for, more than he'd ever dared to hope for. Joy sang through him, even though he could not respond to her. He was beyond physical movement right now.

Aradia was surprised at the soaring love that she felt, and she knew that this must be what bound her father and Legolas so tightly together. This bond, made of pure, unselfish love. This was what Aradia had longed for so much.

~~There can be miracles, when you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe~~

If only their love could be a miracle, Aradia wistfully thought. She would do anything to ease the pain of the one that she loved. She would challenge Sauron himself to keep the one she loved safe from harm.

But Aradia knew that her father and Legolas would not let Seiren down. She felt a weak squeeze on her hand, and smiled in gratitude. He could hear her… Her song for him. And somehow, the daughter of Aragorn knew that he and Legolas were near.

~~They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way safe through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says help is very near~~

Seiren groaned faintly, barely keeping his grip on life. His magic was just a tiny flicker right now, considering what it used to be. A soft hand touched his forehead gently.

~~ There can be miracles (miracles)  
When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
You will when you believe  
You will when you believe  
Just believe, just believe  
You will when you believe~~

Aradia let her voice fade sweetly, hearing the last notes echo before fading. The half Elven Princess looked up, when she heard the sounds of someone in the hallway. She had placed the sword against the bed, leaning it carefully. Now she picked it up with firm resolve, and stood, prepared to fight once more to protect Seiren.

The door opened.

To be continued


End file.
